degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:When I See Eli Smile I Smile
Heyy I love your blog and was wondering when there was gonna be more? -Iloveeli4ever Eli<333333 Trust me, your NOT alone, im IN LOVE with Eli! Him and Clare are the mot perfect couple on Degrassi...and theyve only been in a few episodes...I have a serious Degrassi addiction and i need medical help;) Oh ad btw, ur right, the back of his hearse is pretty comfy;) Hey hey your blog is good...is there gonna be a chapter 4 soon?? and i am with you I <3 Eli too ...i hope you dont stop writingSgtpepperg 23:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC)...lol btw the back of his care is pretty comfy i agree ;P Please help me i just read your comment in the Eli Goldsworthy page and is it true what you read in the music promo! omg. where do u find the music promo, it's just that i want to find out more about clare and eli. please respones back :) Your blog is amazingg! Omg I seriously almost cried at the last chapter! ik, im a softie, but idc! please keep writng!!!EliAndClare 19:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem!! Your welcome! Theyre just awessoooommeee!!!!!!! Eclares kiss! OMG ME TO!!!!!!!! i keep watching the kiss over and over and over again!!!!!!!! reply from my talk page sweetness you like vampire diaries too!...and wow your blog is so good i am dead serious..it keeps me wanting more...did u take a writing class or something or just good ol school???... U ROCK :D Sgtpepperg 00:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) no prob hey no prob ur great..and really enlish is not ur strongest subject? that a shocker cuz ur really good with the writing........when people can visualize what ur saying its good..and trust me hun we can...but wow i am suprised you havent taken a writing class..like i would have thought like mabye a creative writing class... but that is some amazing natural talent...NEVER STOP WRITNG!! :)Sgtpepperg 00:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) haha..or mabye the next degrassi movie ;) a Q hey do u have the first 2 chapters somewhere else cuz the blog thing wont let me see it..please let me know :)Sgtpepperg 05:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 8.( i tried that and all that comes up in the number one (1).. :(...well thanks anyway :)Sgtpepperg 05:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yay hey thanks for telling me :)..i am gonna go read it right nowSgtpepperg 03:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OMG! AHH! U KEEP WATCHIN THEIR KISS OVER AND OVER TO!!?!?! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ME AND I FELT ALL WEIRD AND PERVERTED FOR DOIN THAT LOL hey an idea for the next blog?? mabye he was going to go see some other chick...or like a shrink for when him ex died or something??..idk just an idea :)...hey btw i loved the last one good job:DSgtpepperg 23:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) welcome:) haha your welcome..glad to help...haha i cant write very well (haha sometime xp) but i will gladly give u ideas whenever you need them :DSgtpepperg 00:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) adam torres fan fiction i will love to read them...i will read them as soon a i can :)Sgtpepperg 18:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I Really Liked The Adam Fanfic Omg, someone finally made an Adam fanfic, I'm super-duper excited to see how it goes! AWESOME I just really wanted to say that your fanfiction story was awesome and I can't wait ot read more! Love ya, Herby Okay.. I just finished reading the rest of your material and I cried. You are an GREAT WONDERFUL writer. I feel like there is a little degrassi show playing in my head because you relate to the show in sooo many ways. If only all guys were as passionette and caring as the Eli in you storties. *sigh* OMG! Your Adam fanfic is sooooooooo amazing >///////////////////////<""" Please write more ^__________________^ ☆♨ツdeɢrαѕѕι cooĸιeѕツ♨☆ 11:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) hiii love your fan fiction(:! I really loved your stories! they are fantastic :) Grimhearse 17:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Grimhearse hey i loved that eclare story make more pleaseElcare345 16:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC)